Unexpected Guest
by azulfanatica
Summary: Someone from the past resurfaces and causes a bit of havoc for Eric, Calleigh, and the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Post "In the Wind." Not beta'd. I've taken (minor) creative liberties with the events of seasons 7 and 8. I realize I am juggling several stories at the moment-but have no fear! They will all be updated off and on. As always, constructive criticism is my friend!

Oh, and warning to Jake Berkeley fans: you might not want to read this story... I have unabashedly over-exploited his character flaws.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

* * *

"Seriously Eric, get a move on! I refuse to be late again."

Calleigh finished drying her hair and walked back into her bedroom. _Their_ _bedroom_. She leaned against the doorway to watch Eric slowly stretch his back muscles, letting the feeling reach the tips of his toes before he responded, face still buried in his pillow.

"Well I could have been ready an hour ago if somebody hadn't jumped me in the shower." Calleigh's small smile morphed into a cat-got-the-canary grin. _He has a point_.

His muffled voice sounded again, and she could tell he was grinning, too. "And I specifically remember a certain someone keeping me up way past my bedtime last night."

Unbeknownst to Eric, Calleigh had crept up beside him on the bed. She slid one leg over him so that she was straddling his figure, placed her hands on either side of his shoulders, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "If _I_ remember correctly, that one was _your_ idea."

Calleigh squealed as Eric suddenly flipped over on his back, settling his hands firmly on her sides so she couldn't escape. He sat up and tugged her closer, arms sneaking around her back as their torsos met length for length. They sat this way for a moment, laughing at each other and letting the tension build in the small space between their lips before Eric kissed her softly, deeply, resolutely. His hands roamed her back for a few seconds before he broke their contact, knowing that he really _didn't_ have time to take things further, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

Calleigh chuckled a deep chuckle and pouted teasingly as Eric shifted her weight to the side, planted another soft kiss on her lips, and climbed out of the bed. _At least it's not a bad view_, she grinned as she watched him walk to the bathroom and start the shower…again. "I'll be in the kitchen, minding myself." Calleigh laughed. "Do you want somethin' to eat before we leave? It'll be a while before dinner."

Eric poked his head out of the shower, "Sure. The lo mein from last night?"

"I'm on it." Calleigh couldn't resist coming back for one last kiss before she threw on her blue silk robe and headed for the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and took out their leftovers from Chang's. Two minutes and seven seconds later, Calleigh set piping hot noodles on the island to cool when she heard a knock at the door.

_Who could that be on a Saturday afternoon? I wonder if Laura's having car trouble again…_

Calleigh opened the door, sucking sauce from the noodles off the pad of her thumb. "_Jake?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2_

* * *

_

_Calleigh opened the door, sucking sauce from the noodles off the pad of her thumb. "_Jake?_"_

"Hi, Calleigh." He stated in his simple manner. Jake's eyes raked over Calleigh's silk-robed body in a way that used to make Calleigh blush. Now it just made her uncomfortable. "Long time no see. I was afraid you weren't home; your car's not in the driveway."

Calleigh had no idea what to do or say. Jake was the absolute _last_ person she expected or wanted to show up on her doorstep on her blessed day off. "Um, yeah, I—my car's in the garage." Her head cleared a bit from the initial shock of seeing him at her door, and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Before Jake could answer, they both heard the bathroom door open in Calleigh's bedroom and soft footsteps grow gradually louder. Calleigh couldn't tell what emotions were currently flicking across Jake's face—confusion, hurt, anger? Just surprise? Something in the pit of her stomach flared in protest that he should feel anything where she was concerned. _Why the hell is he back here?_

"Cal…babe, did you get a chance to go—" Eric froze mid-step when his eyes fell upon Calleigh standing in front of the open door with _Jake_. He trusted Calleigh implicitly, and by the shock on her face he could tell that she was just as surprised to see Jake there as he was. Eric had never liked Jake, partly out of jealousy, but mostly because he hurt Calleigh. His first instinct involved extreme violence and the slamming of the door. Lock the bolt. Throw away the key. Somehow reason overtook his more primal urges, and Eric realized this was a situation Calleigh could—and needed to—handle on her own. So after several long seconds that seemed like a lifetime, Eric said, "I'm just…gonna… go back to…" and he started to turn away from them.

Calleigh interrupted. Honestly, she was just thankful to have a reason not to look at Jake for a second. She was even more thankful that Eric had at least come out of the shower with a towel wrapped tight around his hips. "Eric, wait. Um, no I didn't have time to go to the cleaners. But your blue shirt's clean and hanging over the washer." A look of understanding passed between the two, and she silently thanked him for giving her space to work out this Jake thing. Eric, for his part, opened the doors next to him, quickly grabbed his blue shirt, nodded tightly at Jake and high-tailed it to the bedroom. He only hesitated briefly. Calleigh was quite proud.

When Calleigh turned back to Jake, it was surely a look of complete shock that dominated his features. "You and—" he started, unable to articulate himself further.

Calleigh offered him a small smile and a nod of her head. "How long?" he asked.

"A while," was her only answer.

Seeing that this obviously wasn't turning out like he had hoped or expected, Jake decided the best course of action was to leave. Like a dog with his tail between his legs. "Well, congratulations… I guess." Calleigh didn't miss the slight derision in his voice. "Listen, I, uh, just dropped by to say hi. I'm here on a case, and might see you at work."

It was a lame excuse, and they both knew it. Calleigh made no move to keep him from leaving, however, so Jake turned on the spot and headed to his motorcycle. "Jake." She didn't want to let him go without at least saying something. "I'm glad you stopped by. I'd invite you in, but we're running late as it is. I guess… I guess I'll see you at the l ab."

Jake pressed his lips together, hands in his pockets, and bowed his head a little before he turned and walked away. _That went well._

* * *

Eric stood at the bathroom sink, razor in hand. He heard the front door shut and counted to eighty-seven before Calleigh came through the door. Silently, she came to a stop directly behind her lover, best friend, and closest confidante. Eric could feel the stress leave her body as soon as she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her body flush against his.

"Can you believe— just showing up here after all this time." Eric stayed silent. Calleigh's forehead rested against his back as she spoke, "I mean, who does he think he is? That he can just waltz back like nothing ever happened? Like he was expecting something from me?"

Eric just let her rant. She needed this release. As much as it pained him to hear her talk about Jake, he knew that she relinquished any feelings for him long ago; the pain he felt was a result of the obvious distress Jake's reappearance caused Calleigh. It wasn't fair. She deserved better than that.

"I deserve better." That surprised him. They had dealt with all the Jake issues early in their relationship, but Eric still struggled sometimes to make Calleigh understand just how incredible and special she was, that she deserved a happy ending. Her childhood made her doubt that fact, and Eric's life mission for the past several months had been to rectify that situation.

He bent down to wash the remaining shaving cream from his chin, then grabbed the hand towel to dry his face before turning around in her arms. Calleigh immediately snuggled into his embrace, Eric leaning against the bathroom counter for support. His hands grazed up and down her back. "Querida," he kissed her temple, "you do." No embellishments, just the raw truth on the table.

Calleigh leaned back to look into his ever-expressive brown eyes. He never ceased to amaze her. How could one person be so giving, so understanding? She made him wait. She broke his heart, even trampled it a bit. While trusting others was so hard for her, he could trust without restraint. In his eyes she saw his unbridled love, his unfailing confidence in her, in _them_. When she opened the door to see Jake's figure standing there, she worried how Eric would react. She now knew that her fears were unwarranted. Eric wasn't afraid of losing her; quite the opposite, he trusted her to do the right thing, even when he could get hurt in the process.

She brought one hand up to fiddle with the chain around her neck. Eric grinned. "I love you. So, so much," she said.

"I love you, too." He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally the corner of her mouth. "More than anything." Their lips met in a kiss of promise, a thousand unspoken words passing between them as they melded together. He brought one hand to her cheek, the other squeezing her body close before their lips parted. "Now's not the time, but whenever you want to talk about this, just say the word, okay?"

"'kay," she smiled softly, knowing that she would. One last kiss and she was out of his arms, breezing out of the bathroom to finish dressing. _God, I'm so lucky to have him._

Eric dressed quickly, thinking all the while, _God, I'm so lucky to have her._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Monday morning came too soon. Calleigh and Eric had talked about Jake, how his sudden appearance made Calleigh feel, how they would handle him at work. Calleigh's willingness to talk warmed Eric's heart. The longer they were together, the more she opened up to him, and the more he loved her.

A little after lunch, Horatio caught sight of Calleigh heading toward the DNA lab. He'd been holed up in meetings all morning and hadn't had the chance to talk to his second-in-command yet.

"Calleigh, hey."

"Hello, handsome," she smiled. Taking on a more serious tone, "I heard the chief is riding you hard about the Allsberg case. I'm going to pick up the DNA results right now. Care to join?"

"Yes, ma'am, I would."

They entered the DNA lab while they discussed the case. They needed _some_ kind of physical evidence to link Peter Allsberg to Katie Liding's murder, and so far trace and ballistics had come up empty. DNA was the last resort.

"Right on time, results are being printed as we speak. Walter needs me in the evidence locker, if you two are good?"

"No, thank you Miss Valera. We'll find you if we need anything." Maxine took her leave.

The last few pages sputtered out of the printer, and in the brief silence Horatio asked, "How was the christening? I'm, uh, I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

Little Lena's christening on Saturday was a huge Delko family occasion, and Carmen Delko would not accept a "no" from Horatio; she still considered him family, even if her daughter was no longer alive. Horatio had offered Marisol solace in a way no one else could have in the last days of her life, and Carmen would forever be thankful to him.

Calleigh trusted Horatio with her life, and seeing as he was also her boss and a member of Eric's family, they had told him about their relationship after a few months of seeing each other. He swore himself to secrecy and vowed eternal damnation to Rick Stetler, and helped them out in any way possible. Calleigh knew Horatio would never admit it, but he was a true romantic at heart; he wanted Calleigh and Eric to be happy almost as much as they did. Apart from him, no one else in the lab knew of their relationship.

Calleigh grinned, "It was great. Way too much food and even more dancing. You really missed out. Carmen made you some extra tortillas when she found out you couldn't come. You're supposed to drop by tonight and pick them up."

Horatio smiled. "I will do that." Beep. The DNA results interrupted their conversation.

Calleigh snatched them from the printer, "We got him." The evidence proved Allsberg was involved in a physical altercation with the victim the night she was killed. Now Horatio only needed to use that evidence to break him in interrogation.

He took the papers from her hand. "Thank you, ma'am. I will see you," he paused at the door, "later this afternoon." With that he was out the door, headed upstairs to close the books on this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Short and sweet.

Chapter 4

* * *

Three o'clock rolled around and Jake knew he could no longer postpone his excursion to the lab. He needed to check with the A/V tech—_what was his name, again?_—about the security footage from this morning's shootout.

He knew he shouldn't have expected anything from Calleigh when he showed up on her doorstep. She did say, after all, that she couldn't wait for him. But that was only a year ago, and the last thing he had expected was to see her so… settled. Eric obviously felt comfortable in her home. Not to mention that Jake hung around for a while after he left, out of sight, and he'd seen the garage door open to reveal _two_ cars in the garage. They walked past Calleigh's Crossfire and climbed in Eric's dark silver sedan.

The more Jake thought about it, the angrier he became. And the less he felt like taking a trip to the Crime Lab. _How could she? How long did she even wait? _Jake always suspected something was going on between Calleigh and Delko while he was at MDPD. His jealousy over the issue sparked more than one argument with his then-girlfriend. _Best friend my ass. Your best friend doesn't come walking out of your shower half-naked calling you "babe."_ His stomach churned.

This investigation was long-term. There was no way he could avoid her forever, so he might as well get it over with now. His anger boiled just beneath the surface as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"You know, I don't think the wife knew anything about the hidden cash. If she did, she would have taken it by now."

Calleigh and Jesse departed the elevator and stopped in the reception area before she headed back to ballistics and he found and debriefed Horatio. They had just returned from a new crime scene, and one of the puzzle pieces of this mystery just wasn't fitting with the rest.

"I think you're right, Jesse. We're missing something. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will do the trick? I'll have Ryan and Natalia head over to the crime scene after they finish questioning Lorenzo Galliano."

"Sounds good." Calleigh didn't hear Jesse. Her eyes were trained directly over his left shoulder as the elevator doors opened. Jesse noticed the change in her bearing and instantly went on guard. He only rejoined MDPD a month or so ago, and Calleigh was a relative stranger to him. But he knew that look, and he knew Calleigh Duquesne well enough to know that she probably never looked that way. She was a steel magnolia, but right now she looked purely anxious. He saw her shut down her emotions immediately, her cool demeanor back in place.

"CSI Duquesne." Jesse turned toward the elevators and beheld the man standing there. He was a few inches shorter than Jesse, with light brown, windswept hair. He wore a dark leather jacket, torn blue jeans, and a cocky expression. Cocky, mixed with a little bit of something else. The tension in the air was unmistakable.

"Jake." Calleigh said. Awkward silence. Jesse didn't know whether to introduce himself, or bid goodbye. Finally, he decided to stay where he was; something didn't feel right about this Jake guy. Calleigh was just too tense.

"So, who's your friend?" Jake asked, eyeing Jesse. The male CSI's defensive stance was subtle, but not undetectable. _Caine, Tripp, Wolfe, Delko. How many men does she need to play hero for her?_

"Oh, sorry. Jesse Cardoza, this is Jake Berkeley, with—" Now that she thought about it, Calleigh didn't know _who_ Jake worked for these days.

"ATF," Jake supplied, shaking Jesse's hand. "We're working with MDPD to take down a new smuggling circuit operating out of Miami."

"Jake used to work homicide a while back."

"Really," Jesse chimed in, for the sake of chiming in, "How does it feel to be back in Miami? I just transferred back after ten years with LAPD."

"I'm not really back. Assignment's temporary, so I'm out as soon as we wrap this up."

Jesse couldn't read Calleigh's face. He also couldn't think of anything else to say, so he turned to leave. "Well, Calleigh I need to find H. Call me if you need anything? Jake, it was nice meeting you." Before he left he made sure the look in his eye told Calleigh that "anything" included dealing with Jake. Surprisingly, she nodded in appreciation. That was very un-Calleigh-like. Jesse decided to hover around the corner, pretending to read his case files, just to make sure everything was okay. Lucky for him, Jake led Calleigh over to the same corner so they could talk more privately.

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. Jesse's great; he left Miami right as I transferred in. He came back five weeks ago, and it's like he never missed a beat."

A heavy pause ensued. "You know," Jake started, quieter this time. "I didn't pull you over here to talk about Garcia."

"Cardoza," Calleigh sighed. "Jake, this isn't a good idea."

"What, afraid that your boyfriend will interrupt us again?"

Jesse knew Calleigh's face was probably enflamed right now. From what he knew about Calleigh and gathered from her co-workers, Calleigh did not discuss her personal life at work. He thought that was an excellent policy, so he felt for her as she struggled to compose herself on the other side of the wall. _Boyfriend_. That was a new and interesting revelation. He got the impression that Calleigh was single. That's what most people seemed to think around here, at least, and the lab boasted a fairly impressive rumor wheel.

Jesse knew that something really major had gone down right before he came back to MDPD, based on the quickly-hushed conversations he encountered every so often. He also knew that those rumors frequently starred Calleigh and Eric Delko, a man he had only met occasionally since his return. Eric was in the hospital when he first arrived in Miami; the cloudy circumstances behind that hospitalization, the subsequent IAB investigation, and Eric's departure to the SA's office supplied the gossip wheel with enough oil to last a lifetime.

"What are you doing?" Ryan's voice sounded behind Jesse, making him jump.

"Shh…" he replied without thinking.

Jake's voice carried around the corner, "Maybe he'll be dressed this time."

Calleigh's voice trembled with anger, betraying her calm façade, "Not here, Berkeley. Not anywhere. We are not having this conversation."

Natalia chirped up, eyeing Jesse suspiciously, "Are you _eavesdropping_?" She recognized Jake's voice, her temporary surprise at his presence in the Miami Dade Crime Lab trumped by the strange discovery of Jesse listening in on others' conversations. _He didn't strike me as the gossip type_, Natalia thought.

"No, no," Jesse stated quickly and quietly. "Well, yes, but I just got a…hinky… feeling. Just listen, okay?"

"We can't eavesdrop, are you kidding?" Ryan whispered, only to be met with two furious "Shh's" from Jesse and Natalia. Both were now listening intently to the conversation taking place just feet away. _Aww, what the hell._ Ryan joined in, instantly glad of his decision when he heard the menacing tone of Jake's voice. Something was definitely "hinky."

Jake had grabbed Calleigh's arm, preventing her from walking away. "Let. Me. Go," she growled through clenched teeth.

"I let you go last time and it was a mistake. How long did you wait until I was gone, Cal? Or were you with the son-of-a bitch the entire time? You two always did seem close."

Calleigh ripped her arm out of Jake's grasp, infuriated at his insinuations, at the whole idea that she was supposed to wait for him at all. She made herself perfectly clear the last time they spoke that she had no intention of doing so.

"Jake, step back. I don't want to have this conversation here. You're throwing around dead accusations, anyway. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"No? Did I just imagine him half-naked in your house on Saturday? It's pretty obvious you're living together."

"And it's _none_ of your damn business." She was quickly losing her patience.

"It is if you were sleeping with him while we were still together!"

"You _know_ that isn't true. We're over Jake, what we had is finished. It's in the past. He stepped in when you lost control, he's the one who has been there for me for the last year. He always has."

"God, Calleigh, are you still on about me drinking? That was over a _year_ ago," Jake froze, realization sinking in. He looked at Calleigh in disbelief. "A _year_. You've been with him for a _year_? When I came back, were you with him then?"

Calleigh couldn't look at him. After Jake dropped off the radar, Calleigh had needed comfort. Her heart was broken, but it was so complicated. Eric swooped in and offered her a shoulder to cry on when she thought she'd killed an innocent civilian. She got her best friend back, and in the process she realized how much she had sacrificed to be with Jake, to be with a man she really wasn't sad to see leave. Her heart was broken, yes, but over the pain she had caused _Eric_, over the guilt she felt for not loving Jake, over the sudden sense of losing control. Eric picked up the pieces. Then, Jake was back and asking questions. When he showed up working undercover for the Crypt Kings, Calleigh finally said "enough." She knew what she wanted, _who_ she wanted.

Jake watched the emotion flit across Calleigh's face. Not finding what he wanted written there, his wrath bubbled to a breaking point. "I see how it is," he spat. Calleigh's eyes flew to his in shock at his undisguised fury. "I left. He was a pity fuck."

He was in her face now. "I gave up _everything_ for you Cal. _Everything_. Risked my life. All I asked was for you to wait. He follows you around for years like a sad little puppy dog, desperately in love with you. I leave and suddenly you hop the fence to ride the fucking _dog_."

"He's five times the man you will _ever_ be Berkeley." Calleigh had never been so angry in her entire life, her voice controlled chaos. Unshed tears threatened to spill over her lashes. Her skin crawled with the force of her rage. Her entire body shook with it. "You have no right. You know _nothing_. You knew exactly where we stood when you left. I owed you nothing. I never asked you to do what you did. I couldn't wait for a man I didn't _love_."

That had Jake rocking back on his heels. "I'm sorry I couldn't love you," she nearly whispered. "I tried, but my heart was taken a long time ago." She pulled the delicate chain that hung around her neck out from the collar of her cardigan sweater. Jesse, Natalia, and Ryan—who were by now shocked into complete silence—could only discern her actions by the faint reflection of the glass across from them. Calleigh held the pendant attached to the chain delicately in her left hand for Jake to see. "This—_this_ is real. This is for keeps."

Silence. Calleigh watched Jake carefully as he studied the item in her hand. Seconds ticked by before he reacted at all. His eyes met hers, and Calleigh saw the pain etched in their depths, the betrayal, the shame of rejection. "You're actually—you're really going to…" Jake couldn't finish the sentence. Just the thought left him wanting to retch. All too soon, he had control over himself again. He drew himself to his full height and took another half-step toward Calleigh, fully invading her personal space now. The rage was back in his voice as he spoke, "I guess every dog needs its bitch. Have a nice life, Calleigh."

With that, Jake stormed back to the elevators, catching a car just as the doors were about to close. Behind him, Calleigh shook with the reverberations of his anger. She stood frozen in place, unable to move, acutely aware of the throbbing pain Jake's fingers left on her arm, the stares pointing in her direction. She felt a soft touch at the small of her back, another hand on her left shoulder, turning her. A voice whispered near her ear. "Calleigh… Calleigh, honey. Let's go to the bathroom. Come on." It was Natalia. Out of sight around the corner, Ryan and Jesse sat dumbstruck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

In the ladies' room, Natalia gently led Calleigh toward the handicap stall. Lowering the lid on the seat, she guided her until she was sitting. Calleigh's eyes remained glued to the floor; she moved automatically in response to Natalia's urging. Her body shivered from head to toe. _Is she in shock?_ "Calleigh? Listen to me, he's gone. Are you okay?"

Calleigh didn't answer but began to shiver more violently. Natalia noticed she was cradling her right arm tenderly in her lap, her left hand clenched around a long, dainty white-gold chain. Slowly, so as not to frighten her friend, Natalia leaned over her right arm to get a better look. She took it as a good sign when Calleigh acquiesced. What she saw forced the breath out of her lungs. Angry red welts in the shape of a hand dominated the circumference of Calleigh's tiny arm. They stood out harshly against the cream of her skin. _Damn, that's gonna bruise._ Not to mention it had already started to swell slightly.

"Cal," Natalia reached to tuck a piece of golden hair behind Calleigh's ear, "Cal do you want some ice?" She was fully prepared for Calleigh's "I'm fine" song and dance routine, and she bolstered herself to dig in for the fight. Calleigh needed help and Natalia wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

To the younger CSI's unending surprise, Calleigh actually gave a small nod. It was a numb, absent nod, but it was a nod nonetheless.

"Okay, two seconds, don't move." As Natalia rose to exit the bathroom, Maxine walked through the door. _Shit. She can't see Calleigh like this._

"Max, hey, uh, you definitely do _not_ want to use this bathroom. Overflow in the second stall, really nasty. I was just on my way to tell Holly to call maintenance," Natalia rushed the lab tech straight out the door she had just walked through.

"But—" Valera hadn't seen any water on the floor, and she was pretty sure there was a petite pair of black Christian Louboutins sticking out from underneath the walls of the last stall. _Weird_.

"Really, Maxine, do yourself a favor. Go to the one downstairs." _Weirder._

Valera out of the way, Natalia stuck her head out the door, looking for what she wanted and spying it just across the reception area. _I knew they wouldn't leave_, Natalia smirked to herself.

"Ryan," she hissed. "Ryan! Ice, now." The momentary death glare that passed over Ryan's face almost scared her. She knew she would be filling him in later on exactly what that bastard had done to hurt Calleigh.

"How much?"

"A quart bag should be good."

"Got it." Ryan turned toward the break room.

"Jesse, stay there?" Like she had to ask. He had just returned to the team, and even found in the awkward position of replacing Eric he had managed to fit right in. That included shouldering the "guardian" mantle. Natalia and Calleigh constantly complained that they could take care of themselves, but they both secretly appreciated how the men on the team acted almost like older brothers, fiercely protective. Horatio, Ryan, Eric, Jesse, even Walter, Dave and Travers. They opened up doors, raised crime scene tape, and treated the women with respect in every way, also content to sit back and watch the ladies ream an uncooperative suspect a new one.

"Not budging," Jesse replied firmly.

From the corner of her eye, Natalia spied a cleaning cart tucked in a dark corner out of the way of the traffic flow. Making her way to the cart, she snatched the yellow "out of order" sign from the side. Before she disappeared into the restroom again, she plopped the sign in front of the door.

"Calleigh, hon, ice is on the way." Natalia stepped back into the stall to see her friend bent over with her head in her hand, chain still dangling out of the tight fist. She kneeled down in front of Calleigh and placed her hands lightly on the other woman's knees. "Cal?"

Finally, Calleigh raised her head enough to make tentative eye contact with Natalia. "Nat. I—I don't…"

"Shhh. It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Suddenly a hand appeared over Natalia's shoulder with a bag of ice wrapped in paper towels. The exchange was wordless but spoke volumes.

"Do you want me to call Eric?" Calleigh's eyes were still trained on the spot where the hand had disappeared. They snapped to Natalia's. _How does she know?_

"I heard your conversation with Berkeley." The statement was soft and simple, no hesitation on Natalia's part. Calleigh knew that neither she nor Jake had mentioned Eric's name. Either Natalia had known for a long time, or she just wasn't very surprised at the revelation.

"Ryan?" Calleigh shifted the ice on her arm. She had recognized Ryan's academy ring.

Natalia nodded, dropping her eyes for the first time. "And Jesse."

"God," Calleigh gave a frustrated sigh. She wasn't mad, just embarrassed. All the work to keep her personal life _personal_ was blown with a single conversation with an asshole like Jake.

"Listen, Cal, this is none of our business. But we are going to make sure you're okay. Ryan and Jesse are ready to beat Jake to death on your call," Natalia joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Calleigh let out a strangled laugh, one tear spilling over her lashes, quickly scrubbed away by the back of her hand. Natalia rested her palm on Calleigh's right hand, "Eric?"

Calleigh nodded, "Please."

_She's changed,_ Natalia thought. _Last year she would have told me where to shove it if I tried to interfere. _Natalia reached for her phone and quickly dialed the familiar number.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'll stop here for a while to see what y'all think. Besides, I should probably get back to work on my thesis...

Chapter 7

* * *

SA Nevins sat with her back to the panorama windows that lined the far wall of her office. Eric Delko sat on the opposite side of her desk reviewing a case file.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, the circumstantial evidence is overwhelming. Police tracked him down two blocks from the club, he has motive and no alibi. Here." He flipped a few pages in the file and handed her a stapled set of papers. The ballistics report. "This is going to be your bread and butter. That's the most concrete evidence you have linking Eldridge to the murder."

Eric's phone buzzed. _Natalia_, he checked. He let the phone go to voicemail. "The striations from the bullet in Melissa's body match the ones from this gun, conveniently registered to Mark Eldridge."

His phone buzzed again, and Eric looked down to his hip. _Natalia again. I wonder what's up? It'll have to wait._ He didn't answer.

Nevins reviewed the report her forensics expert handed her. "Yeah but how do we put the gun _in_ his hand, and Eldridge at the scene?"

She watched as Eric looked down at his hip for the third time in less than two minutes. "Do you need to get that?"

He hesitated, "Um, do you mind? I'll just be a minute." This time his caller ID read "Calleigh."

"No problem. I need to read up on this report."

"Thanks." Eric rushed out of the office, answering his cell as he went. "Cal?" On the other side of the door, Rebecca could still hear the muffled tones of his conversation.

"Cal, you okay?"

"Eric, this is Natalia." His stomach dropped. _Why is she calling on Calleigh's phone?_

"Nat, why are you calling on Calleigh's cell? Is she okay?"

"Listen, um, you need to get to the lab. Sixth floor ladies' room next to the elevators. Calliegh's fine," she rushed before he could interrupt, "It's just… she had a visitor earlier…"

"Jake Berkeley?" Eric growled.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Natalia. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Eric threw open the door to Nevins' office and grabbed his jacket from the hook on the wall. "Rebeccah, I've got a family emergency. I need to go. Can we do this later?"

One look to Delko's panicked face told the experienced prosecutor that he wasn't lying. "Yeah, call me. I hope everything's okay," she said.

"Thanks," he uttered and flew out the door. From her dealings with the Crime Lab Rebecca knew Calleigh, Natalia, and even Jake Berkeley. _Since when did Calleigh Duquesne become_ family_? Interesting._ She went back to reading the report.

Nine minutes later, Eric swept off the sixth floor elevator in a hurry, not seeing Ryan and Jesse standing by the receptionist's desk poorly pretending to discuss a case. Their eyes followed him past the yellow plastic sign and into the women's restroom. No one else seemed to notice.

"Natalia? Calleigh?"

"We're in here," Natalia's voice sounded from the last stall. She got up off her knees and left to greet Eric before he entered the cubicle. He was a little out of breath and trying extremely hard to keep his emotions in check. "Calleigh's fine, Eric. I think she ought to see a doctor for her arm, but mostly she's just shaken up. She needs you." Eric didn't question how Natalia seemed to be so familiar with his and Calleigh's situation; right now all that mattered was seeing Calleigh's face and knowing she was okay.

"Natalia, thank you. Just—thanks."

She nodded. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be with Ryan and Jesse in Trace."

Half a second later Eric was crouched in the stall holding on to Calleigh for dear life. Natalia heard a soft sob and a gentle "Querida" before she left the bathroom.

* * *

Ryan and Jesse looked up as the door to the bathroom opened once more revealing Natalia.

"C'mon," she said. They obeyed without question, following her to the trace lab. "Travers, I just ran into Horatio in the hallway, he told me to let you know it was time for your break." Travers looked up from his microscope, taking in the three CSIs standing before him. Obviously, Natalia was lying, but the looks in the six eyes boring into his told him not to push further.

"You know," he said, placing the pipette in his hand on the counter and securing his evidence, "I was just thinking some fresh air would be nice." The lab technician hurried out the door in the direction of the break room. Jesse admired her balls.

As soon as Travers was out of earshot, Ryan exclaimed, "What the hell just happened?"

Natalia proceeded to explain everything that took place while she was in the bathroom, including her phone call to Eric. She finally stopped talking as a funny look came over Ryan's face. "What?"

"You owe me fifty bucks."

"What?!"

"Fifty bucks. That case with the flight attendant. I _told_ you something was up with Calleigh and Delko. Now we have evidence," he smirked.

"Are you insane?" Whack! Natalia picked up a binder close to her hand and started beating Ryan over the shoulder. " You do realize we have evidence because that son-of-a-bitch Berkeley just broke Calleigh's arm, right?" Another whack. "How insensitive," whack, "can you be?"

"Whoa, whoa," Jesse grabbed the binder out of Natalia's hands as she glared at a contrite Ryan. She could only hit him because she knew he truly _was_ worried about Calleigh, anyway. "Natalia, how do you know that Calleigh's arm is broken? Didn't he just grab her?"

"I know it's broken," Natalia stared pointedly at Jesse, "because that's how my arm looked right before I sent my ex-husband to jail."

"Oh, I—I didn't know."

"Don't feel sorry Jesse. It was a long time ago." She walked around to the other side of the glass table. "Listen, I told Calleigh this is none of our business. You know how private she is. Unless she approaches us directly, we saw nothing. We'll watch her back, but she's in good hands now. Lips sealed, deal?"

"Deal," Ryan said.

Jesse considered it for a moment, "Deal."

"Okay," Natalia sighed.

"We can talk to each other about it, though, right?" Ryan asked. Whack!

"Not fair, Nat. I'm serious! I mean, a year. They've been together for a year and nobody found out. Living together. After everything that's happened…"

Natalia couldn't refute that statement. They never did have any proof that Calleigh and Eric were dating, and even the impenetrable rumor weed at the lab based its theories more on wishful thinking than actual, verifiable circumstances. Everyone knew how the pair felt about each other; that much was evident for years, especially after Eric's shooting. _Best friends, my ass,_ Natalia thought to herself.

"Ryan has a point, Natalia," Jesse said. "I'm the last person to get off on gossip, but I really hate that I'm flying into this blind. I can't be a part of the team if I don't know what's going on."

Natalia huffed and sat down. "You're right. Well, I guess we should start with the Russian mafia…"

Ryan, Natalia, and Jesse spent the next forty minutes discussing Speed, John Hagen, Peter Elliot, toothing, Gloria, Marisol. They talked about trips to Rio, shootings, kidnappings, fake deaths, immigration troubles, and IAB investigations. Natalia told Jesse what she knew about Jake Berkeley, how he and Calleigh dated at the academy, how he came and went from ATF. Ryan filled him in on the details about gambling, Rossi, and Russian mobsters. Jesse remarked on how much things had changed since the last time he worked for Horatio.

"Things were a lot simpler then," he noted thoughtfully. Ryan and Natalia remained quiet and contemplative. The discussion had brought about a somber mood in the trace lab. "You're a tight-knit bunch, huh?"

Natalia looked up at Jesse to ensure he understood her next words. "_We're_ a tight-knit bunch. Horatio trusts you with his life. We trust you with our lives."

Out of words for a longer explanation, Ryan just nodded his head beside her. "We have to."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! This is a nice long chapter, and one of my favorites, if I do say so myself. As per your requests: a quick update, lots of romance, and no Eric going to jail.

Chapter 8

* * *

Eric held Calleigh and let her cry. He could only think of two instances in their entire friendship when Calleigh had completely let go in front of him like this, and both came with the intimacy of their dating relationship: after her abduction last year, and again last month as Eric lay in the hospital. With every one of her soft sobs, Eric felt like his heart would burst.

Eventually, Calleigh's tears subsided, but her body still shuddered in Eric's tight embrace. He whispered soothing words into her ear and rubbed her back until she was ready to tell him what happened. Comfort first, explain later—Eric learned that early on with Calleigh. She needed time to come to terms with whatever was upsetting her. Right now, it was killing Eric.

After several minutes of silence, Calleigh nuzzled her nose into Eric's neck, and said firmly, "He's gonna regret ever stepping foot back in Miami." Then she laughed.

Eric pulled back slightly to make sure Calleigh hadn't actually lost it. He saw that she was genuinely laughing, and he couldn't help but become angry. "Are you serious, Cal?" he asked incredulously. "How can you be laughing right now?" He just couldn't understand her reaction.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she looked at him so innocently and openly that Eric's anger immediately dissipated. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Eric, I don't know how else to react. I mean," she looked up at the ceiling, searching for her words. "I was just humiliated in the middle of the lab, a place where I'm supposed to be safe. By a man I once trusted."

Eric sighed. He brought his hands up to cup Calleigh's cheeks and rested his forehead against hers, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm so sorry, Querida."

"It's not your fault. You didn't break my freaking arm."

His eyes popped open in fear and worry; he chided himself for not checking her over sooner. He backed up to take a better look at her—as well as he could, anyway, for Calleigh refused to let him go far.

Her eyes were dry, her flushed and tear-stained face the only evidence now that she'd been crying. Her hair wasn't tousled, nor were her clothes. But her arms—she held her right arm gingerly in her lap. Eric gently removed the ice pack to examine her forearm, biting back the piercing outrage that flared in him at what he found. He could see the red marks, the bruises beginning to set in, the swelling. _I'll kill him. I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch._

Eric dropped his head to Calleigh's shoulder, not willing to let her see the anger on his face. A feral growl threatened to escape his chest. With every last ounce of his self-control, he managed a rough whisper: "Tell me what happened."

She explained everything, from the time Jake stepped off the elevator, to Natalia ushering her into the ladies' room. Every last look, every last word—Calleigh left out nothing.

Eric's hatred for Jake Berkeley only increased as Calleigh told him what happened. He let his fingers trail down her left arm until his hand covered hers, and the chain she still held; that chain and the love in Calleigh's eyes were the only things keeping Eric from racing out of the restroom to find and kill Berkeley right now.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles, turned her hand over, and let it fall open in his. "So," Eric said slowly, fingering the two delicate bands and diamond ring resting in her palm, "he knows."

Calleigh sighed. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I know we wanted to wait. And that Jake Berkeley should never have been the first to find out…"

Eric gave her a smile that told her it was okay. He caressed her cheek with his free hand, letting his thumb glide over her bottom lip. "He doesn't have to steal our moment. It will still be special."

Calleigh leaned up to join their lips. She kissed him deeply, willing her lips to convey the unmitigated love and devotion she felt for this man.

Marisol's murder and Eric's shooting made 2006 a hell of a year for the Delko family. It left all of them reeling, taking stock of the important things. Carmen had sat down with her son to give him one of the few precious possessions she brought with her from Cuba: her parents' wedding bands and engagement ring. They were modest, to say the least, but delicate and beautiful.

Eric held onto them, and as time passed, the vision of a stunning blonde woman dressed in all white and wearing his grandmother's rings haunted him more and more, refusing to stay shut in the drawer in the back of his mind.

As more time passed, they turned from friends to lovers, and the vision became an actual possibility. After Calleigh's abduction, Eric secretly removed the engagement ring from its hiding place and took it to the jewelers. He wanted to preserve the modesty of the ring, but he also wanted to spoil Calleigh a little. He thought it turned out perfect. He just needed Calleigh to be ready.

A month ago, after the chaos with his father and a very long talk with the love of his life, possibility became reality. He knelt on one knee, she said yes, and they made love that threatened to burn the house down.

Eric and Calleigh talked, and decided they wanted to revel in the happiness of their secret engagement for a while. Even Horatio remained in the dark on that front. When they did announce it, they planned to make it an unforgettable occasion, something special they could always share with their friends.

_So much for that,_ Calleigh thought dismally. "Eric, Natalia knows. So do Ryan and Jesse. They overheard the whole thing."

That didn't phase Eric. "So it's not how we planned. We still get to celebrate with the people we care about." Calleigh didn't seem convinced. He gently seized her chin and forced her eyes to his. "Cal, I love you. You're going to be my wife," he couldn't stop the smile that formed every time he said that word. "No one--_no one _can take that away from us." He placed a light kiss against her lips.

_Wife. I still can't get used to it. I'm going to be his wife. He'll be my husband._ The force of that thought nearly overwhelmed her. Calleigh sighed and smiled a little. "You're right. Besides, they only know we're together. They don't know we're getting married."

She shifted her weight a little, realizing too late that it was the wrong thing to do as she jostled her injured arm. Eric noticed her wince, and the anger that had simmered down in the last few moments reared its ugly head. He carefully took her arm in his hands and raised it to get a better look.

"You need to go to the hospital, Cal. Your arm is broken," he seethed.

"It's not broken, it's just—"

"It's broken!" Eric cried a little too loud.

Calleigh faltered at the raw look in his eye. "Eric," she warned. "I'll go to the hospital. I'll see Alexx. Whatever you want," her eyes bored into his, "but you _will not_ approach Jake about this." She put a finger over his lips as he tried to protest. "We'll tell Horatio, he'll handle it. But you will not go near him, you won't talk to him, you won't even _look_ at him. Got it?"

She saw the obstinacy in his features and knew he couldn't promise her that. But Calleigh Duquesne was a force to be reckoned with, and she refused to let Jake's actions ruin Eric's career. They were finally in a good place, one where they could be together without fear of repercussions; one rash decision could jeopardize it all.

"Eric, I told you once that I wouldn't let you cross the line. I didn't keep that promise," Calleigh thought back sadly to their ordeal with Sharova and the Russian mob. "I won't make the same mistake twice. I know you're angry, but you have _got_ to let Horatio handle this one."

Her emerald eyes begged him, pleaded with him to do this for her. Eric bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. _I want to kill him. I want to make him hurt..._ He brought his gaze up to find Calleigh's sweet face. _But at what cost?_

"Okay," he whispered.

Calleigh let out a breath and whispered back. "Thank you."

Eric studied the rings in her still-open palm, and thought of the one thing that could make him forget all about Jake Berkeley right now.

"So," he began coyly. "Since everyone knows about us now, does that mean I can finally get you to wear my ring? I _am _on one knee, after all…again," he laughed.

Calleigh chuckled, "Yeah, in a bathroom, after I've just had my arm broken by a royal douche bag."

His heart dropped at the remembrance of her pain, but the gleam in her eye told Eric that she would be okay. And, he supposed he could see the humor in their current location. It _was _less than ideal. Not to be deterred, he lovingly removed the chain from her hand, undid the clasp, and slid the engagement ring off. Calleigh watched his every move.

Taking her left hand in both of his, Eric said quietly, "For better or worse, right?" And he slipped the ring on her finger.

Calleigh's smile melted Eric's heart and lit a fire in his soul. "For better or worse," she declared. She brought her newly decorated hand to rest on Eric's cheek, and they shared a simple, sweet, yet undeniably earth-shattering kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Calleigh rested her forehead on Eric's shoulder and they just sat there for a moment, until she broke the silence with a sigh. "Eric, my arm is throbbing and this toilet seat's killing my ass."

She felt his chest rumble with laughter. "Te amo mi novia," he said and bent down to lightly capture her lips with his. "C'mon, let's go. I'll call and have Horatio meet us at the hospital."

He helped her stand up, and as she tried to smooth her clothes one-handed, he looped the chain with the wedding bands over her neck. Oh, the things to come.

* * *

Rough translation for my very rusty Spanish:

_Te amo mi novia-- _I love you, my bride.

*_novia_ can also mean girlfriend or fiancee, I believe. Just ignore that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Horatio was tied up at a crime scene, but he had called Alexx to let her know his two CSIs would soon arrive. True to fashion, Eric and Calleigh's old friend met them as soon as they walked into the emergency room. Also true to fashion, the first thing Alexx noticed was the sparkling diamond ring adorning Calleigh's finger, causing her eyes to nearly bulge from her head.

"Calleigh, baby?" she questioned, looking between the blonde woman and the Cuban man hovering protectively over her.

The couple shared a secretive smile before they turned their attention back to the beautiful black woman. After all the day's tumult and disappointment, Alexx was the first person to see the ring on Calleigh's finger—a woman who loved and cherished both her 'babies' like they were her own family.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect.

"Aaaaah!" Alexx let out an excited scream and launched herself at her friends, enveloping them in a tight mama-bear hug. "My babies are getting maaaarrried! Wait a minute," she came up short, pulling back abruptly and narrowing her eyes.

"Just how long have you been keeping this a secret?"

Both Calleigh and Eric blushed, although the pink tint was more evident on the woman's porcelain skin. Eric cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, not really wanting to answer. Alexx Woods would not be deterred, however, and she pinned him with a steely glare.

"Mr. Delko?"

"Easy, easy, Alexx," Eric chuckled, wrapping a loving arm around the woman next to him. "We started dating a little over a year ago, and I asked Cal to marry me the day I was released for duty, a month ago."

Alexx balked. She had more than suspected that Calleigh and Eric were involved after the shooting last month, when she found Calleigh curled up in a tight ball outside of Eric's room sobbing for all she was worth. Alexx had held her and comforted her, and when the tears dried both women stood up and moved on, for Eric's sake. He needed them.

She'd also known that this man and woman had loved each other for years, but they were too stubborn or too scared or too _something_ to do anything about it. She figured whenever Eric and Calleigh did finally get together, it would be in a heated fury of passion— that they would confess their feelings, run off to Vegas, come back to CSI and live happily ever after.

But, as usual, they did the very last thing Alexx expected, and the first _normal_ thing of their entire relationship. They took things slow, took their time, got to know each other as best friends _and_ as lovers. And they kept it secret for over a year.

"Alexx?" Calleigh asked worriedly, reaching out her good hand to touch her friend. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Alexx asked, shaking her head as she tried to take in what Eric had just told her.

"I said, are you okay?" Calleigh repeated, her concern growing.

Alexx peered between the two people in front of her. "A _year_?"

Calleigh had the decency to look at least a little ashamed. How many times had the two women gone for lunch or a weekend trip in the last year, and how many times had Calleigh lied to Alexx about her love life?

"We didn't tell anyone, Alexx, except for Horatio," Calleigh explained quickly, "please don't be upset."

"Upset? Honey, why would I be upset!" Alexx laughed, then laughed again at the confused expressions on Eric's and Calleigh's faces. "I'm not surprised you're getting married. I'm just shocked you two could keep it a secret for so long!"

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," Eric groaned, remembering all the times he just wanted to pull Calleigh into his arms at the Lab, knowing he couldn't.

Alexx chuckled, and Calleigh sent her fiancé a sharp elbow to the stomach, which she quickly regretted with a painful grimace.

"Cal!" Eric reached down to steady her right arm.

"Oh, Calleigh. I completely forgot why you guys came in. Here," Alexx said, quickly guiding them to a private triage room.

Horatio had rushed through the doors at the same time the trio turned their backs, and he followed their lead. Eric was settling Calleigh on the gurney for Alexx's inspection as the doors swung open to the room.

"Mr. Delko, Ms. Duquesne. Dr. Woods," the red-headed lieutenant greeted them grimly. H approached Calleigh carefully and gently took her arm in his hands. "Damn it," he whispered to himself before Alexx swatted him away.

"Now, Horatio, this is my patient. Wait your turn," she chided playfully. When Horatio didn't return her joking spirit, the doctor eyed him more closely. Her former co-worker was intently focused on Calleigh and Eric, and his face was a mixture of anger and sadness. Alexx noticed, too, that the younger CSIs' lighthearted manner had turned to anger and trepidation.

"Thanks for calling me Eric," Horatio said, clapping a hand on his brother-in-law's back.

Eric nodded his head and looked down at Calleigh, sitting anxiously on the gurney. "I didn't know what else to do."

"No, you did the right thing. We don't want IAB sniffing around where they don't belong."

"No one saw anything," Calleigh interrupted indignantly. "Well, besides Nat, Ryan, and Jesse. And that's because they're nosy."

H could sense Calleigh's frustration and wanted to handle this as gingerly as possible, but the situation still needed to be addressed. This wasn't Horatio's first indication that Jake Berkeley was losing control, and more was at stake here than just an altercation with the man's former girlfriend.

Three weeks ago, the undercover agent lost track of one of his CIs; the informant floated to the top of a canal with a bullet in his chest three days later. A month before that, as Berkeley's ATF supervisor had informed Lt. Caine, the agent failed a mandatory drug screen. Even with—or especially because—the nature of their jobs, undercover officers needed to remain sober. The whole point was to make it _look_ like they fit in, and although the line they walked was a fine one, it was a line that law enforcement agencies needed to strictly enforce.

Horatio knew that all too well. A few years ago, he tried to reach out to Jake, but the young man simply brushed off his concern. The same way Ray had, all those years ago. This latest incident only deepened the wizened police officer's fear that Jake had finally crossed the line.

He pinned his ballistics expert with a compassionate look. "I will back you one hundred percent if you decide to file charges, Calleigh."

"IAB? Charges?" Alexx exclaimed, looking at Eric and Horatio in confusion, settling her gaze on the other female in the room. "Calleigh? What exactly happened to your arm?"

When Horatio called Alexx earlier, he simply explained that Calleigh had been injured on the job, that her arm was most likely broken, and that Eric was bringing her in. He added that he would be there shortly, himself, before hanging up the phone.

Calleigh ducked her head before meeting the former M.E.'s eyes. "I had a run-in with Jake Berkeley this afternoon at the lab. We had an argument, and he got a little rough. That's it. I doubt he intended to hurt me."

"But he did," Eric seethed.

Calleigh sent him a beseeching look. "Eric, you promised," she warned. "Calm down."

He muttered something under his breath but complied, sinking onto the gurney next to her and linking her fingers with his, playing with the new addition to her ring finger. That made him feel better.

Calleigh brought their hands to her lips and placed a lingering kiss on his fingers. "Thank you," she said quietly. Eric just sighed.

"Congratulations are in order, I see," Horatio smirked. "Later, later," he chuckled at the looks on the couple's faces. "Eric, Calleigh is right. You need to stay as far away from this as possible."

"I know! I know," Eric responded heatedly. "I'm hands off."

"Well, somebody sure wasn't," Alexx interjected. "What did that son-of-a-bitch do to you? I swear to—"

"Alexx," Calleigh cautioned. "It's over. He's a bastard. Please just fix my arm?"

"You got it," she acquiesced, although she was still pissed at Jake. "Come on, baby girl. Let's get you to X-Ray."

Eric placed a quick kiss to his fiancée's temple before the older woman ushered her out of the room with promises of a hasty return. As soon as Alexx and Calleigh were gone, Eric launched himself off the gurney and started pacing around the triage room.

"Tell me everything that happened, Eric," Horatio demanded.

The tall Cuban shot a hand over his scalp in frustration. "I honestly don't know, H. Berkeley showed up on our doorstep on Saturday morning. When he realized Calleigh wasn't alone, he left."

"Did he say why he came by in the first place?"

"Just that he wanted to catch up with Cal, let her know he was in town and they'd probably be working together."

"You don't buy it," Horatio concluded.

Eric thought for a minute. "I figured he needed closure," he said after a minute. "He obviously didn't show up expecting me to be there, that much was clear. I'm not sure what he was expecting."

"Fair enough," H said thoughtfully. "And today?"

Eric's eyes darkened dangerously. "Today, I get a frantic call from Natalia telling me I need to get to the Crime Lab ASAP. That Calleigh's hurt. I show up and the two of them are holed up in a stall in the bathroom. H—Calleigh's strong, and she's-she's going to be okay. But you should have seen her face when I walked into that stall." Eric shuddered.

"She, uh, told me what happened. Jake turned up and they started arguing, off to the side of reception. He grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go, so she had to twist out of his grasp," Eric growled. "I guess Natalia, Jesse, and Ryan were just around the corner, and Natalia got her into the ladies' room when Jake left. Wolfe brought her some ice, Jesse kept an eye out in case Berkeley came back."

The whole thing sounded preposterous to Eric. This was the _Crime Lab_, and it had turned into the scene of a sordid soap opera earlier this afternoon. "Horatio," the man laughed mirthlessly, "Calleigh told Jake we were getting married so that he would back off. So Berkeley was the first person to know. And I ended up sliding that ring on Cal's finger with one knee on the floor of a women's bathroom."

H swore inwardly. After all these years and everything they went through to get to this point, Calleigh and Eric deserved to celebrate this on their own terms. "You weren't ready to tell everyone, yet."

Eric shook his head and dropped heavily to the gurney in the middle of the room. "No, not really. We just—I don't know." He was tired.

"You wanted something for yourselves, Eric," Horatio said, coming to sit by his brother. He understood. When he married Marisol, they did it in front of a judge with only Eric as a witness. It was for _them_, not anyone else.

"Yeah," the younger man sighed. "And when we _did_ announce it, we wanted to be surrounded by our family and friends."

"You are, Eric. You are," H declared evenly.

Eric smiled and looked at the man before him. He thought about Alexx, Natalia, Wolfe, even Jesse. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"So," Horatio questioned slyly, "when did you finally decide to put a ring on that woman's finger?"

Eric's laughter could be heard clear out in the hallway. "A month ago. We wanted to surprise you."

"I'm only surprised it took you guys so long."

Eric rolled his eyes. He'd been prepared for that response. "I just wanted to do it right, H," he explained with a wink.

"Well, that you did, Eric. That you did," Horatio said warmly, turning to shake his friend's hand. "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks, H," Eric beamed.

The two men talked for another ten minutes before Calleigh and Alexx returned to the triage unit. Eric's eyes filled with worry as he examined his fiancée's arm and the look on Alexx's face. His worry increased when Calleigh said nothing as she entered the room, but simply walked to the bed and collapsed next to Eric, leaning heavily into his side.

"Babe?" Eric asked her.

"I gave her some meds, Eric, and I think they're starting to kick in."

Now he was really concerned. Calleigh usually refused any kind of painkillers. She must be in more pain than she'd let on. Eric's heart clenched tight and he wrapped his arms around his best friend, who promptly tucked her head safely under his chin.

Alexx watched her friends with overwhelming affection, beyond thrilled to see them interact this way. Her stomach sank, however, as Horatio reminded her why they were here in the first place.

"Prognosis, doctor?"

She clenched her teeth. "Radial fracture, broken through and through. He did a number on her arm. She's lucky she doesn't need surgery, and that she didn't damage any of the nerves in her wrist. A lot of times radial fractures can impact motor function, but Calleigh seems to have full range of motion in her hand. Two months recovery, minimum."

"No guns," Calleigh complained. "No writing, no typing, no gathering evidence."

"No driving for at least three weeks," Alexx admonished.

Both Horatio and Eric fought to keep their tempers in check. Not only had Berkeley hurt a woman they both cared for deeply, he had nearly cost her the profession which she loved and at which she so excelled.

"Horatio, you better keep that man clear of me," Calleigh said darkly, "or I might just kick his ass one-handed."

Alexx, Eric, and Horatio burst into laughter, glad to see that Calleigh had maintained her sense of humor.

"I mean it, H," she scowled.

The lieutenant sobered. "We do need to talk about this before I head out," he said, checking his watch. "I need to track down Jake's supervisor. Have you decided about charges, Calleigh?" he asked gently.

The blonde sighed and turned to Eric. They shared a silent conversation for a few brief seconds before she responded, "No. I don't want to file charges. But I am registering an official complaint. He's out of control, Horatio."

He nodded, sadly. "I know. I'm working on it. In the meantime," he said, fixing Eric with a pointed stare, "you two go home. Take tomorrow if you need it. I'll keep you updated, okay?"

"Sounds good. We'll finish up here and head out," Eric replied.

The redhead made his exit with a last hug and a kiss to Alexx and more congratulations for Calleigh and Delko. Outside the emergency room and half-way to his Hummer, Horatio flipped open his cell and dialed a number quickly.

"Behringer, we need to talk…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As I've been working on this, I remembered that the ATF agent's name in S.6-S.7 is Caldwell. Thus, I am officially changing my agent's name in this story. There is no relation between the two men. Sorry for the confusion!

Chapter 10

* * *

Clark Behringer was on the rampage. Twenty minutes ago he received a phone call from the chief of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab that left him less than pleased. Disregarding euphemisms—he was pissed. People hastily cleared a path for the six-foot-four, barrel-chested, former Marine as he stormed through the hallways of ATF's temporary Miami headquarters.

Thirty years in law enforcement. _Thirty_. In three decades, no one had flown in the face of his authority like the man for whom he was now searching. Like any good leader, Behringer felt partially responsible for the agent Jake Berkeley had turned into. On the other hand, he had given the young man more chances and more leeway than any other agent before him.

Jake's supervisor had not sat idly by and watched the man's self-destruction. Behringer offered a helping hand. He forced him into rehab sessions, connected him with mentors in his department. Berkeley had made his choices.

Unfortunately for the seasoned ATF agent, Clark Behringer had taken a personal interest in his subordinate's well-being. He tried to invest in each of his officers, but for some reason Jake Berkeley just struck a chord with the man. They'd worked together on and off now for ten years, and Clark had grown to see Jake almost as a son.

So when Jake began to slip, his boss worried. When he started making mistakes, Behringer verbally intervened. Was it too late? Maybe. But he had to try—even now, when Jake seemed to have jumped off the deep end.

What the bloody hell was he thinking? He actually _broke _a colleague's arm. A woman he claimed to love. He was damn lucky Calleigh Duquesne was… What was the right word for Calleigh? Solid. She was solid—an exquisite woman, a loyal friend, and an outstanding criminalist. She had character, and patience. She knew when to cut ties and when to forgive. Behringer hoped for both Jake and Calleigh's sake that this was something she could forgive; he hated to see two people who shared such a history torn apart like this.

Because Jake and Calleigh did have a history... Kenwall Duquesne was an old friend from Clark's days at Tulane, so when the Louisiana man gushed about his only daughter attending the police academy, he paid attention. He'd known Calleigh since she was a little girl, and he was almost as proud of her accomplishments as Kenwall. Through his work with MDPD, and through Calleigh, Clark had also met Eric Delko. He couldn't have chosen a better match for the beautiful blonde CSI.

The man knew that Eric and Calleigh had a rich future ahead of them. They'd walked a long road together, and Jake Berkeley was an integral part of that road. Calleigh's relationship with the undercover agent was a rollercoaster—Clark knew that much from weekly beers and onion rings with Jake. But for all its ups and downs, their time together was _good_. When they were together, it meant something, even during their short-lived relationship at the police academy. They were friends, they had kept in touch, and they truly felt for each other.

The problem was that Jake felt tremendously more for Calleigh than she did for him. That had always been the problem. And from what Behringer could gather, that was certainly the case a couple years ago when the two reconnected. Jake had fallen in love with Calleigh all over again. She loved him as much as she could when her heart belonged to another man. They both learned and grew from that experience, and to throw it all away—to throw away a friendship that spanned fifteen years—would be a tragedy.

Clark shook his head in frustration as he neared his destination. Right now he needed to focus on saving Berkeley's career and leave personal problems out of the equation. He had little control over that aspect of Jake's life. Professionally, Jake needed to get his act together, and fast. He already faced an official reprimand, and he had quite seriously risked his future with ATF.

Agent Behringer turned one last corner and entered a large open area filled with private work spaces. Their temporary home for this mission was set up in an old warehouse. It was nondescript, conveniently located, and the perfect place for central command. Various support staff generally occupied most of the cubicles, along with the occasional agent. When Jake wasn't performing his undercover duties, he spent a majority of his time crashing here.

As Behringer approached the scrubby figure reclined with his feet propped up on his desk, his hands began to shake with rage. He pursed his lips to keep from shouting at Berkeley from where he stood; no matter how angry Clark might be, Jake didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of his colleagues. Thus, he bit his tongue until he was a mere foot away from the man.

Jake, for his part, sensed the presence of someone at his side, and he cracked one eye open to inspect his visitor. Upon realizing exactly who was standing tensely next to him, Jake promptly dropped his feet from his desk and sat up straighter in his chair. Few men truly intimidated him, but Clark Behringer was certainly one of them. Jake looked up to him like a father, and even though it ate away at him, he constantly sought the older man's approval. He despised how vulnerable that made him feel, resented how Behringer pushed him, but in the end he was grateful to have someone like Clark in his life.

Jake knew he crossed a line earlier that afternoon. Calleigh was the last person on earth he wanted to hurt; after all this time, he was still in love with her. He tried to stop, he tried to move on. But it seemed like no woman could live up to Calleigh. No, he corrected himself almost daily, no woman could live up to the Calleigh he'd created in his head and in his heart. When she broke up with him the last time, Jake finally realized that he had formed this perception of his lover that was totally false. He'd ended up dating the fake Calleigh, the perfect Calleigh, the Calleigh that loved him unconditionally. All that time, he couldn't really _see_ her. He couldn't see that she was taken. Couldn't see that she belonged with someone else.

Jake didn't mean the things he said to his ex-girlfriend. He hated himself for letting his anger get the best of him, but he just felt so… out of _control_. He couldn't think straight anymore, and he didn't know how to fix it. Didn't know how to fix his mistakes on the job, how to fix things with Cal, how to fix his relationship with his mentor.

"Bear," Jake began contritely.

Behringer interrupted him quickly, fire burning in his eyes. "Not here, Berkeley. With me, now," he hissed.

With that, the burly supervisor turned on his heel and led the way to his private office, Jake Berkeley trailing quietly behind.


End file.
